Meet Honey Potts
by VickyT36
Summary: The Sugar Rush Racers meet Honey Potts, a shy racer in Sugar Rush.
1. Life in the Backgrounds

**Hey, everyone VickyT36 here with another WIR, Sugar Rush fanfic, enjoy!**

**Meet Honey Potts**

**Chapter 1: Life in the Backgrounds  
**

**Honey's POV **

Not many citizens know I'm here, heck they don't even know I exist, but my name is Honey, Honey Potts. I'm 10 years old, and I live here in the game Sugar Rush, and I'm a racer.

My theme's honey, and honey buns. I have fair skin, blonde hair down to my waist, hazel eyes, and brown glasses. My kart? I like to call it the Honey Mobile. It's a giant honeypot, with honey spoon wheels, and is decorated with bees.

I know what you're thinking, and no I'm a glitch, I'm just shy.

I've seen the other racers, and their president Vanellope Von Schweetz. I've tried to speak with the other racers, but I always worry what they may think of me, and that they may make fun of my theme.

After all they're taffy, peanut butter cups, pie, cake, ice cream, different kinds of candy, and frozen treats. And me, I'm just plain old honey. I live on the outskirts of the other houses, in a giant beehive.

I don't really get lonely, because my racing fans (which are little people with honeycomb heads) live around here, with me. Everyday I hope I can find the courage to talk to the other racers.

But until then, I just live here in the background.

**That's chapter 1, please review**


	2. Is Someone There?

**Chapter 2: Is someone there? **

In the Candy kingdom, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Rancis were hanging out with their karts in the Candy Cane Forest. "So anyway I've been working on this new track that'll make our karts do loop de loops." said Swizzle.

"Loops, that sounds awesome." said Gloyd. "Yeah, but umm." said Rancis. "What's wrong pretty boy, sound scary to you?" asked Swizzle, teasingly. "No, but I get the feeling we're being watched." said Rancis.

The guys looked around to see if anyone was around, but didn't see anyone. But Honey was watching them from behind a candy cane tree.

"Loops, that sounds like fun." Honey whispered to herself. Out of the corner of his eye, Gloyd saw one side of Honey. He turned around, but Honey quickly hid behind it.

"Do you guys see that?" asked Gloyd. "See what?" asked Rancis. "I think there's someone over there." he said. "Hey, is someone there?" called Swizzle. But Honey didn't answer.

"Guess, it's nothing, let's go." said Gloyd. All the boys hopped into their karts and drove off. When they were gone, Honey came out from the trees, and watched them as they drove off.

Later that day Honey was at Lemonade Lake collecting lemonade for later. Suddenly she heard the engines of karts approaching. She quickly hid in the gummy berry bushes.

Peeking out from the bushes, she saw Snowanna, Crumbelina, Adorabeezle, and Minty. "So I heard Swizzle's almost done with his loop de loop track." said Snowanna. "I can't wait to drive on it." said Minty.

"Me neither, I can see it now, it'll be like a roller coaster." said Crumbelina. While Honey was in the bushes, her nose started to itch, she was going to sneeze. She tried to keep it quiet, but she let out a big..."ACHOO!"

"Was that you guys?" asked Adorabeezle. The other girls shook their heads. In a fit of nervousness, Honey held her lemonade tightly, scurried out of the bush, jumped into her kart and drove away.

"Hey, is someone there?" asked Snowanna. But sure enough Honey was gone. That night Honey was driving around the speedway in her Honey Mobile. She would love to race on the speedway with the other racers, but she didn't even have a gold coin to pay the fee for the random roster race.

Meanwhile Vanellope was checking to make sure all was well on the speedway, when she saw Honey's kart. "Hey, who's there?" she called. Honey gasped, and hit the gas pedal of her kart.

"Hey wait come back." said Vanellope, but the kart was aleady far away. "Maybe I just imagined that." said Vanellope to herself. But then she saw something on the ground and picked them up.

"Nope that was definitely someone, the question is who?" she asked. Because in her hands were a pair of brown glasses.

**That's chapter 2, please leave comments and reviews**


	3. The Mystery Racer

**Chapter 3: The Mystery Racer  
**

**A/N there's a little humor in this chapter**

The next day, Vanellope had gathered her friends, and told them about the racer she saw last night, and the glasses they left behind. "We saw something spying on us in the Candy Cane Forest." Gloyd pointed out.

"And there was someone we didn't know down by Lemonade Lake." said Snowanna. "Well, it's obvious there's some other racer here besides us." said Vanellope. "But when did they get here, and why haven't they shown themselves?" asked Candlehead.

"Well, I don't know. But I'm guessing they may be coming out soon. Most people I know can't see anything without their glasses." said Vanellope, holding the glasses in her hands.

Back at Honey house she frantically searched for her glasses. "Where could they be?" she asked herself. Honey was practically blind without her glasses, without them her vision was very blurry, and everything looked like blobs of glop.

"Well, I searched every inch of this house. I must've dropped them when I was out last night." said Honey. She walked over to the door, but banged against a wall (twice), found the doorknob, and walked out.

Meanwhile, all the other racers stayed together, in hopes that they all could see the mystery racer. "(Groans), we've been wandering around together for hours. They weren't at Lemonade Lake, or the Candy Cane Forest, and not the Speedway." complained Taffyta.

"Be patient, I'm sure we'll see them soon." said Vanellope. "Hey, who's that?" asked Adorabeezle. The racers saw a figure kind of stumbling around. "That must be them. Come on." said Vanellope.

All the racers headed towards the figure, until they made her out. "Well, our mystery racer a girl." Crumbelina pointed out. The guys rolled their eyes, and quietly groaned.

Vanellope was the first to approach Honey. "Uh, hello." she said, as she gently put her hand on Honey's shoulder. Honey yelped and quickly turned around.

The Sugar Rush Racers were a little surprised at what they saw. Her eyes were squinted, and she bumps and bruises on her forehead and knees. "Who's there?" asked Honey.

"Vanellope, and who are you?" asked Vanellope. "I'd love to talk right now, but I really need to find my glasses." said Honey. she tried to walk away, but bumped into Swizzle.

"Would these happen to be yours?" asked Minty, holding the glasses. "My glasses." Honey said, happily taking them, and placing them on her face. Finally she could she clearly, but unfortunately when she could see the other racers clearly, her shyness came back

"Well, thanks for finding my glasses, bye." said Honey turning around. "Wait, don't go." said Candlehead. Honey stopped, and looked over her shoulder. "Who are you?" asked Snowanna.

"I'm Honey, Honey Potts." said Honey, rubbing her arm. "When did you get here?" asked Gloyd. "I've been around a long time, same time as you all." she answered.

"Then how come you never race with us, and we've never seen you?" asked Jubileena. "Are you a glitch, because if you are we promise we won't bully you." said Candlehead.

"She's not a glitch, Candlehead, she's not glitching." said Taffyta. "Taffyta's right I'm not a glitch." said Honey. "How do you know my name?" asked Taffyta. "Oh, I know a lot about all of you. It's easy when you're always in the background." explained Honey.

"Well, why are you always in the background, and why don't you race, and why haven't we seen you?" asked Vanellope. "I'm just kind of shy, and a little worried." said Honey, looking down at her feet.

"About what?" asked Minty. "That you'd make fun of my theme." "Why would we make fun of your theme, you're honey." Ranics pointed out. "Exactly, compared to your themes, I'm downright simple." said Honey.

"Well, it was nice to finally talk to you guys, bye." said Honey, and she left. The other racers, looked sad at one another, they felt bad for Honey. She didn't really feel like part of the game, and no one should ever feel like that.

**Whew probably the longest chapter ever, but please review and positive comments**


	4. The Loop Track

**Chapter 4: The Loop Track  
**

That night, Vanellope called a meeting at the castle to discuss Honey. "She seems really nice." said Candlhead. "She shouldn't have to be so afraid, it's not like we're gonna bite her." said Taffyta.

"We all know that, we need to make her feel like part of the game. Now does anyone have any ideas?" said Vanellope. "Well, my loop track will be ready tomorrow, we could see if she wants to drive on it with us." suggested Swizzle.

"Simple, but it could work." said Vanellope. The next day, Honey was making herself a sandwich for breakfast. "Graham cracker, peanut butter, chocolate, and my favorite honey." Honey said to herself, as she spread the ingredients onto the cracker, and finished it off with another cracker.

As she was eating, someone knocked at her door. "Hmm?" she said. She walked over and cracked the door open. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's us Honey, Vanellope and Swizzle." said Vanellope.

She opened the door wider, to see them both standing at the door. "What are you doing here, and how'd you find me?" asked Honey. "Well, we were driving by when we came across this giant beehive, and we kinda thought you lived here, since your theme's honey." explained Vanellope.

"And we wanted to know if you wanted to come try out my new loop track with us." said Swizzle. "Really, you want me to ride with you?" asked Honey, surprised. "Well yeah, you're a racer too." Vanellope pointed out.

"Well, okay. I just need to get my kart." said Honey. She came out, and opened her garage, revealing her kart. "Wow, cool kart." said Vanellope. "Thanks, let's go." said Honey, as she hopped into her Honey Mobile.

Vanellope hopped into the Candy Kart, and Swizzle hopped into the Tongue Twister and they were off. They came to where the new track was. It looked like is was made with different flavored hard candies and stuck together with gummies.

"Hey guys we're here, and we brought Honey." said Vanellope. "Hey, Honey what's up?" asked Gloyd. "Nice to see you." said Jubileena. "Hi, thanks." said Honey, quietly.

"All right we're all here so we can start." said Vanellope. "Okay who wants to go first?" asked Swizzle. "Well I think Honey should go first." said Minty. and everyone nodded and agreed.

"Well, okay." said Honey. She hopped into the Honey Mobile, and went up to the starting line of the track. "Ready, Honey?" asked Snowanna. "Ready." she said. "And...go!" she shouted.

Honey drove as fast as she could, and when she came close to the loops, she went at light speed. "Whoa." said Vanellope in awe. "She's fast." said Candlehead. "And good." said Adorabeezle.

When the track ended, she hopped out of her kart, and the other racers ran over to her. "Wow, Honey you were great." said Swizzle. "Yeah, you were light lighting." added Taffyta.

"Thanks." said Honey, blushing a little. All morning the racers had turns driving on the loops. "Well, that was fun." said Rancis, holding his hands on his heads, trying to stop all of Sugar Rush from spinning.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry, anyone for lunch at the castle?" asked Vanellope. All the racers held their hands up, including Honey. "Come on then." said Vanellope, hopping back in her kart.

And all the racers drove off towards the castle.

**That's chapter 4, please review and comment**


	5. Honey in the Roster Race

**Chapter 5: Honey in the Roster Race  
**

At the castle, all the racers gathered in the dinning room for lunch. Honey however, had bought a jar of the mixture of her special ingredients from her breakfast sandwich to use as a spread for her sugar cookies.

"Hey, Honey what kind of spread is that?" asked Snowanna. "Oh, it's my own special spread, it goes with everything. "Can I try some?" asked Snowanna, holding out a plain vanilla cupcake.

"Sure." said Honey, and she spread it on top with a knife. Snowanna took a bite, and said, "Tasty, what's in it?" "Peanut butter, chocolate, and my favorite ingredient, honey." said Honey.

"Hey, guys get a load of Honey's spread." said Snowanna. Soon everyone was having Honey's spread on all their food. "You know Honey you should sell this stuff." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, you could call it, Honey's Spread." added Swizzle. Honey blushed. "Thanks." she said. "By the way Honey are you going to race with us tomorrow?" asked Minty. "I would, but I don't have a gold coin to enter the random roster race." Honey explained.

"Well that's not a problem, here." said Vanellope, throwing her one. "After the arcade closes tomorrow, you can pay your fee, and race." "Wow, thanks." said Honey.

The next day all through the arcade hours, Honey got her kart ready for racing. She washing, waxed, and fixed it up. "What if I don't have what it takes to be a proper racer?" she asked herself.

Her honeycomb fans, the came up and started chanting her name. "(Laughs), okay then. Let's go." said Honey. When the arcade closed, Honey made her way to the speedway.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, President Vanellope Von Schweetz." said Sour Bill in his usual depressed tone. "Hey there, everyone. Today was a great day of racing, but now it's time to race to decide our new roster. And since we have a special guest here, with her first time racing we'll let her go first." said Vanellope, into the microphone.

Honey adjusted her glasses, and walked up to the lever that would put her coin in. It was now or never for her. She could either not throw in the coin, and stay in the background, or she could toss it in, and be a real racer.

She turned back, and looked at the other racers, who were all giving her approving nods, and thumbs up, and her honeycomb fans cheered her on. She took a deep breath, and tosser her coin onto the lever.

"Honey Potts." said the announcer. After everyone put in their coin, they got into their karts. Honey sat in her seat, with her hands on the steering wheel. "Nervous?" asked a voice.

Honey looked to her right to see Minty. "A little, first race, you know." said Honey. "Don't worry, you'll do great." said Minty. "All right, let the random roster race, begin!" yelled Vanellope.

And all the racers were off, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead were in the lead of coarse, and Honey was behind Swizzle, Jubileena, and Adorabeezle. On Gumball Gorge Honey managed to dodge the gumballs, while Jubileena got hit by one.

When Gloyd got a sweet seeker, she managed to dodge it. "Whoa, she's good." said Gloyd, as he kept driving. Honey chuckled, but quickly pushed her glasses back in place when they almost fell off.

On the cakeway, she was right behind the three racers. She pushed down on her gas pedal, and drove right passed them. "Did you guys see that?" asked Taffyta. "Yeah." said Candlehead. "For her first time actually racing she's pretty good." added Rancis.

In the Ice Cream Mountains, she and Vanellope were neck in neck. "You're doing great, Honey." she said. "Thanks." said Honey, pushing her glasses back in place.

Vanelllope glitched ahead of Honey, but Honey sped up. They were soon at the finish line, everyone time Vanellope glitched, Honey sped up, and the winner of the race was...Honey!

When everyone crossed the finished line they all went up to Honey. "Gee whiz, Honey you were great." said Snowanna. "Yeah, you were so fast, like lightening." said Swizzle.

"Thanks, everyone." said Honey, blushing. "Now we know who's the fastest racer in Sugar Rush." said Taffyta. "Yeah, I just wish, my glasses didn't keep slipping off during the race." said Honey.

"That's why we got you something." said Vanellope. "Really?" asked Honey. Sour Bill came up with a box, wrapped in dark yellow paper. "Thank you." said Honey, taking it. She opened it, and inside was a black and yellow striped racing helmet, and a pair off goggles.

"Wow." said Honey. "We got the goggles prescription lens, so you don't have to worry about your glasses slipping off." explained Rancis. "Thank you, all of you." said Honey, smiling.

Honey had never felt so good. It was good to finally be a real racer, but it felt even better to have friends.

**The End**


End file.
